The invention relates to a punching tool for folding boxes as well as to a method for its production.
Heretofore it was customary that the manufacturer of punching tools intended for the punching of boxes, merely manufactured the punch or male die with the punching knives and the embossing projections. It was also customary that the customer then produced himself the corresponding female or bottom die with the aid of the male die delivered to him. The reason for this approach is seen in the dimensional tolerances which were to be met in the punching and embossing of folding boxes. Such dimensional tolerances were to be maintained because the printing sheets serving as a starting material must frequently be imprinted by the manufacturer of the folding boxes by a multi-color printing in addition to the stamping and embossing.